Chances
by lolnicolex
Summary: Angela resides in District Four. The 74th Hunger Games went normally. Katniss Everdeen has returned to district twelve victorious. It's now the 75th Hunger Games, and things are about to change, in ways you will never see coming.
1. Beautiful

Hey guys! This is my first ever story, hope you like it. This is an AU of the 75th Hunger Games. The 74th Hunger Games happened as normal, only one victor (Katniss) survived. The rebellion never happened. The outcome of the 75th Hunger Games in my imagination is like this. It follows Angela, a district four tribute and is in her POV. Read, review, enjoy! :)

disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games and am in no way associated with Suzanne Collins.

* * *

The sound of people outside the window wakes me from my dreary sleep. I take a deep breath before sitting up. I was clutching my blankets. No surprise. I don't put off the day any longer and force myself out of bed. I must look like hell; the cat won't even look at me. I've always hated the cat though. He's fat and the color of storm clouds. His eyes always seem to blend in with his fur, and frankly it's creepy. He's sitting there purring at me though, finally recognizing who I am beneath the hours of loss sleep and nightmares. "What do you want Storm?" I ask. I named him when I was about four, he was supposed to be a happy surprise for me but honestly I could do without him. Still Storm belongs to me so I scoop him up in my arms and carry him to the kitchen.

The kitchen is lovely. The walls are a light green, and the cabinets are the light color wood. There's a large window in the kitchen as well. The window looks out on the pier, my favorite place in the world, and gives a perfect view of the world. My world I guess I should say. Storm jumps from my arms on to the counter and begins rubbing against my arm, I know what this means. He wants me to open the window and let him out. I sigh and prop the old window open and he scatters before I can change my mind. I sit there for a few minutes, watching him roll around on the ground in the sunlight.

It's always beautiful here. The sun always shines. I smile watching the stupid cat and return my attention to breakfast. I scan the cabinets for anything good and find some decent choices. I settle on "waffles" which are actually district bread that's fried with some watercress flowers. It's a good meal really; most people can't afford what I eat almost every morning. I'm finished with my food before I've even had time to taste it, honestly I'm starving and manners are the last thing on my mind. After breakfast is finished I head out into the sunlight. I love its warmth, most people complain about it being too hot, but not me. I head down to the dock and plop myself down on the old weathered wood. My feet dangle into the cold water. A small gasp escapes my lips by the sudden change in temperature but soon after; it's soothing and refreshing with the heat of the day. I guess I shouldn't be surprised when my best friend Hunter sits down beside me. A small smile forms on my lips and I glance away to hide it. Hunter knows me better than anyone, he's been my best friend since as long as I can remember, and I refuse to ruin that with a petty crush.

* * *

"Hey kid." He smirks breaking the silence. I have to admit—even if I don't want to, he's gorgeous. His blonde hair falls in layers over his deep blue eyes. Those eyes have always been my favorite they remind me of the ocean. His body's as beautiful as his face. He's built, but not in the scary steroid looking way. He's tan from being in the sun all day long, and his white smile appears even brighter in contrast to it. He's got dimples too. I realize I've been studying him longer than I wanted to, and he's waiting for a response. I manage to say the first thing that crosses my mind.

"Uh…hey" I stammer. He laughs, problem averted. I relax as I fall into a normal conversation with him, but part of me is still thinking about when we met. It happened seven years ago. I was eight. My family was out on the beach during summer vacation and I was searching for shells to add to my collection when I first noticed him. He was staring at me, and I wasn't sure why until I realized what I was taking shells from. His Castle.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Stealing is a crime punishable by death you know" Hunter warns. A smile crossed my face, I remember that distinctly.

"I'm not stealing these shells belong to the Capitol, not you. Who's to say I can't use them too?" I demand in the snottiest, most confident voice I can muster. I notice a small smile cross his face. He was ten then. We both decided on sharing the shells together, and even feasted on shrimp that evening. I only catch the end of whatever it was Hunter was telling me about as I drag myself out of the memory.

"And my father insisted I come visit you, since you know." He finished. I scanned my brain for any hint as to what he was talking about. His father insisted he visit me? Mr. Donahue dislikes me as much as I dislike him, why would he want his son to visit me? I frown as my brows furrow together in concentration. Finally, giving up I go ahead and ask.

"Erm, what were you saying?" I ask sheepishly, knowing I should've been paying attention the first time. I can feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment and he shakes his head in mock disappointment.

"Angela Lanewood, I'm surprised with you. Weren't you listening to a thing I said?" He laughs. We both know I wasn't. I'm always lost in thoughts it's one of my biggest weaknesses, especially today. Today is the last day I have before the reaping. I hate the Capitol, more than I've despised anything in the world. Their complete savages, and being from district four I honestly _should_ consider myself lucky. I don't. Sure we have careers and if I were ever drawn from the reaping ball, surely someone would step up to take my place. That doesn't excuse the Capitol for what they do. Forcing two kids from each district to fight to the death? Who even came up with that? Of course I know the answer to this, but thinking of his name even will start the angry rollercoaster I try so desperately to ignore. Finally I answer Hunter, who's patiently staring at me, waiting for an answer. He understands my distractions I suppose. I lost my older brother in the games a few years back. Idiot volunteered.

"Uh yeah, I know. I'm sorry Hunter, I'm just really nervous for tomorrow is all." I reply as honestly as I can.

"I know Angie. That's why my father told me to come visit you; he knows this year will be hard on you. Since it's the quell and all." He mumbled, clearly he knows something I don't. Sure I know it's the 75th Hunger Games and all, but I don't even know what the Quell brought. Of course it's some kind of torture for the unlucky kids who get reaped, but why do I need to worry? The careers will volunteer if my name's drawn. He senses my confusion and hugs me tightly, whispering in my ear in the gentlest tone he can find with his deep voice. "Angie. Didn't you listen? Haven't you heard people talking about it? There are no careers this year, volunteering is forbidden." He explains. The news sinks in and tears begin to well up in my eyes. I refuse to allow myself to cry. I don't have many slips in the reaping ball the odds are very much in my favor. Still…even if I had just one slip…I shake the thought away, it's not going to happen. I'm going to be sitting here tomorrow night, with my best friend discussing school or fishing or seafood. I will not be going to the Capitol. Mr. Donahue doesn't have to worry about me—though I still don't understand why he even did, I guess the Hunger Games bring us all closer together—I won't be going to the Capitol, not tomorrow, not ever.

* * *

Yes it's a short start! But it's pretty late and I wasn't sure where to begin :) The second chapter should be up later tonight (If I can't sleep) or tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Cringe

Here it is, Chapter two :) I hope you like it!

Disclaimer; I still don't own the Hunger Games :'D

* * *

I shouldn't be surprised that sleep won't come. After the conversation with Hunter earlier, I'm in no mood to shut my eyes and let the nightmares come. I know who'll visit me in my sleep tonight. Andrew, my brother. I don't want to see him tonight, the last thing I need is to cry before the reaping even begins. I glance out the window and see that it's just now getting light. It must be around four in the morning. With a sigh I prop myself out of bed and prepare for the reaping. It's early yes, but I can't sleep anyway. I tip toe down to the lake watching as carefully as I can to not step on anything in the dark. Suddenly, I'm thankful for the moon. Once I've reached the lake I slip in hiding beneath the dock. I could stay here forever in the cool water, hidden away from the world. Of course, I can't do this for real. Not when my family needs me the way it does. I wash carefully, sure it's not very sanitary, but it's the best I can do without waking anyone up. After I've decided I'm clean enough I force myself out of the water and sit on the dock for a little while. When I assume it's reached about seven in the morning I run back to the house making sure not to make a sound and disappear back into my bedroom. My mother wants me to wear one of her old dresses for the reaping today, but honestly it's not me. Then again, killing innocent children isn't me either. I sigh and pull the purple dress on. It's lovely really, but the fabric is itchy and it's a little big for me. I've always been skinny, not because I can't afford to feed myself, but I'm naturally smaller than most kids. Once I'm dressed I brush my teeth, and pull my hair into pins so that the curls I have won't go everywhere. If, by any tiny chance, I'm going to the Capitol today I guess I want to look presentable. I force down some district bread in the kitchen. Then it's off to the reaping once my parents wake up.

I walk with my mother and father to the square where the reaping will be held. Already thousands of people are squeezing in to the place. Normally the square is busy and bright, people are trading and selling things, children who are too young to go to school or work run around the little gardens. The Capitol ruins its beauty though. Its camera crews are perched on top of the old buildings watching us like hawks, waiting for someone to be sent to their death. Two someone's I should say. I hug my mother and father as tightly as I can and scan the crowd for Hunter. He's already standing in the seventeen year old section. He notices my gaze and gives me a half smile of encouragement and luck. He mouths something I can't quite make out. I think he might have said "Happy Hunger Games" but I'm not positive. I smile back at him the best I can and find myself standing in the fifteen year olds section. I'm not near anyone I recognize but I honestly don't care at this point. I'm too terrified of what's about to happen. As if sensing my nerves, the Mayor steps forward and clasp his hands roughly together. Silence falls over the entire square. I inhale deeply, holding my breath for as long as I can stand. He welcomes us to the 75th annual reaping and wishes us all good luck before moving on to the Treaty of Treason and his normal speech about why we owe the Capitol everything. I almost roll my eyes. Almost. Next he introduces are past victors, I see Finnick Odair sitting in a sea green chair looking as fabulous as ever. Still the man looks distressed and somewhat annoyed. I suppose he'll be some unlucky kids mentor this year. Finally our escort Gaia Valorece stands up and strides happily over to the large glass bowls. Inside those bowls are names of innocent children about to be sent to their death. I bit my lip so hard I dry blood, and quickly lick it away. I don't want anyone to see how scared I really am. Gaia's sporting bright blue hair this year, and blue swirls that I suppose are supposed to be "waves" to encourage the fishing district, cover her entire body. Gaia's so clueless she almost appears innocent, but she's far from innocent. Gaia grins wide and sings in her strange Capitol accent. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor". Her hand dips into the girls bowl and pulls out a slip of paper slowly. My mind is racing screaming for it not to have my name written on it a million times. I scan the crowd again looking for Hunter and see he seems almost as worried as I am. Gaia slowly opens the slip of paper in as slow of motion as she can and smiles before she announces the newest Hunger Games Tribute. "Congratulations Angela Lanewood!" She cheers clapping her hands together in a signal that everyone should join her. I know my face goes pale; I can feel it in my cheeks as I ball my fists up and walk with my head held high to the stage. She smiles at me and asks me how old I am. I know I look about nine compared to the normal tributes of District Four. I smile and in the clearest voice I can tell her. "I'm Fifteen." And she smiles. "Well aren't you just adorable then! Congratulations dear. Now are you all ready to see who will be joining her in the games? As you all know volunteers are forbidden this year, so whoever's name I draw is going." She smiles, as if reminding us of this fact is encouraging. She dips her hand into the bowl with boy's names and pulls out another slip. Please not Hunter, I think to myself refusing to allow my deep concentration and intense fear to show on my face. Gaia slowly opens the second piece of paper and smiles. "Terris Johan" she announces and I almost instantly relax. It's not Hunter. I can see him though; he's more worried than I've ever seen him. I suddenly can't wait to get off the stage and into the justice building where I'll be granted an hour to say my goodbyes. I scan the audience for my mother and see she's clutching my father sobbing. I frown as I spot them then pull my attention back to this Terris kid. He steps up from the eighteen year old section. He's huge, what a normal career looks like. I swallow hard and shake his hand as peacekeepers rush us into the old building. I'm directed to a little room where my friends and family will be allowed to say goodbye.

* * *

My first visitors come in and I rush to my father's open arms. He smiles down at me sadly and kisses my forehead. "Angie, you need to come home" he demands holding my shoulders so that I look at him. I nod; I don't trust my voice at this point. He sighs and let's go of me allowing my mother to cradle me. I curl up in her arms making myself as small as possible knowing I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to let go. I feel tears run down my cheeks and she allows me to cry until I can't possibly form another tear then the Peacekeepers are pulling my mother and father out and allowing Hunter in. He embraces me in his tight protective arms and frowns down at me. He pulls out a small necklace. It's a wooden whale tail. I smile and allow him to lock it around my neck. It will represent my district as my token. I frown at Hunter and he laughs awkwardly.

"Hey kid." He says finally as I curl up in his arms. There's nothing romantic between us, he's just my best friend and so I feel nothing uncomfortable about being in his arms. I smile laughing back at him, though it's mostly a cry and force a small smile.

"Hey" I reply weakly and he shakes his head rocking me back and forth gently. Sometimes when I get scared he'll meet me at the dock and do this until I fall asleep. I can't sleep now. I need every last second with him to be the best they can. I quickly take him all in. I want to remember him. The sound of his voice, the way he holds me, his smile, his laugh, and the way he looks at the dock after swimming. I soak everything in and cringe as tears fall again. He quickly wipes them away.

"Do you have any ideas for strategies yet?" he asks quickly. He's desperate to give me some sort of advice, other than wishing me luck and supporting me, there isn't much other help he can offer me at this point. I shake my head no. He sighs and ponders this for a moment. "I have an idea. You're small. Try what Johanna Mason tried. Appear weak, then come out fighting. I know you can Angie. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for, you truly are." He reminds me as the peacekeepers open the door. I cling to him one final time and smile. "Stay strong kid." He mumbled sadly as the peacekeepers pull him away.

I'm left alone in the room for less than five minutes before the peacekeepers return to escort me to the train station. As soon as we enter the block a million cameras start flashing, I allow my tears to fall. I plan to take Hunter's advice and appear weak from the very start. Reporters are demanding answers from me. "Are you crying dear?" "Who came to visit you?" "What's your strategy in the games?" "How do you think you'll score in training?" I ignore them all and concentrate on getting in to the train. Once the train doors slide shut I relax for half a second before noticing my fellow tribute Terries. I force a small smile and wipe my tears away. He just laughs. Finnick Odair comes to see us rather quickly. I think he's worried for some reason. I can't understand why. He studies us both and gestures for us to follow him into the dining hall. The train is so huge, and honestly the speed its going is making me lightheaded but I don't mention this. I love the plush carpet the most, and allow my toes to dig into its soft stillness. Finnick has us sit down and stares at us for a few moments before speaking up.

* * *

"Alright. You kids are in for something completely new. There won't be careers this year unless some of the stronger tributes decide to form an alliance, but it won't be the usual pack. I want to introduce you both to Mags as well. Mags is going to mentor you Angela and I'll mentor you Terris." He explains to us. I nod slowly as the old woman enters the room. She smiles warmly at me and I can't help but smile back at her. Finnick notices this and I almost see him smile too. After Finnick and Mags explain how things will work they dismiss us to our rooms where we're free to do anything until we're called for dinner. I explore the room and dress in comfortable pants and a blue tunic. I appear almost normal with my blonde curls and amber eyes. It isn't long before our lovely escort Gaia is banging on my door demanding I join everyone for dinner.

Dinner is lovely; it comes in courses and is more food than I've seen in my entire life. I start eating in as polite of a way as I can, savoring each bite of the rich Capitol food. I especially like the chilled fruits and the soups. I pile my plate with as much as it can hold. I nibble on cheese rolls and sip hot chocolate until I feel as if I'll puke. Desert follows: a large chocolate cake that seems so rich and sweet it actually makes my stomach ache. I decide to take a little piece but it's so good I have another. I glance over at Terris who's stuffing his face with his hands and I instantly recognize the man with four siblings to take care of. He's had to take teassare in exchange for extra slips in the reaping ball. Gaias pressing her lips together clearly trying to hold back her remarks about his manners. After dinner we enter the living compartment and Finnick turns the television on so that we can watch the recaps of all the reapings. I notice a few tributes that stand out. A large boy from District One who already looks deadly, even in his normal home, a slim twelve year old from District Three who bursts into tears on the stage, a strong looking girl from District Seven who appears to be far away from us all, a huge boy from District Eleven who seems vaguely familiar, and a mysterious looking boy from District Twelve. After the recaps we're dismissed to our rooms for sleep and I don't turn down the offer. I allow the gentle rocking of the train to slowly coax me to sleep. In what feels like a few minutes, Gaia is again loudly banging on my door telling me we're almost to the Capitol and that if I want breakfast I better come now. I slowly drag myself out of bed and follow her to the breakfast hall after cleaning up. I look almost as decent as I did yesterday. I grab my whale tail and squeeze it for good luck before sitting down next to Terris for cereal, rolls, hot chocolate, juice, fruit, waffles, sausage, bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, and about a dozen other treats. I eat as much as I think I can hold and Finnick smiles. "Alright, you'll both do fine but I want you to do everything your stylists tell you without complaint. They know what they're doing. District Four's stylists are wonderful. You may not like what they do, but I promise in the long run it'll be better if you just do as they say and try to appear as cheerful as possible. We're in the Capitol now and we'll be in the remake center soon. Good luck" he announces. Terris and I rush to the window to see the glorious, sparkly city of the Capitol. It's not anything like I imagined, it's a thousand times more bright and beautiful. Capitol citizens are cheering as they recognize a tribute train coming in. I wave and try to appear cheerful, but Terris just glares at them.

* * *

"Glaring at them won't get you any sponsors and it won't help you in the long run." I inform him in a know all tone. He seems annoyed by my comment and shakes his head turning away from the windows. We reach the station quickly and are allowed out of the train and quickly are rushed through thousands of screaming Hunger Games fans and about a hundred thousand camera crews and reporters. I smile and wave and soak them all in, but always appear frightened, jumpy and scared. I let tears roll down my cheeks and smile big at the buildings as if I'm mesmerized by their beauty. The Capitol citizens fall for it, and cheer and applaud even louder. We're in the remake center before long though and I'm lead to a room where three strange creatures begin to turn me into what they would consider a normal human. After they've plucked, waxed and shaved every hair off of me beside my eyebrows and blonde curls they seem almost happy. They soak me in lotions, bubbles and ointments. They coat my skin with creams and wash it off after it stings or burns. Once they announce I can't be helped any further they call on my stylist.

I'm scared to meet her. I am glad it is a girl though. Her name is Lydia Careelou. Apparently she's fabulous, but she didn't want to see me until I was raw and plucked. I wait patiently for her in the little robe, feeling strangely comfortable in the room alone. It's quiet and allows me time to think. Within a few minutes Lydia enters and smiles at me. She studies me for a while and nods. "You're beautiful dear. Don't worry, when I'm finished with you, the Capitol will love you more than they already do." She announces cheerfully. The comment actually makes me smile, unlike most stylists, she's kind and I don't think naked is her latest word in fashion. She gestures for me to sit with her and we enjoy soup and cheese rolls as she asks about me. After she's exaughsted me with questions and we've finished our lunch she sits me in a chair and does my hair and makeup. She paints golden swirls along my arms, and legs and whatever won't be covered by my dress then adjusts a few more things before picking up a large black bag which I assume holds my dress. She has me close my eyes and slips the dress over me. I stare in the mirror. It's absolutely beautiful. I'm absolutely beautiful. I appear to be washed away into the ocean with the sun beating down on me. I can't help but turn to her and embrace her. She holds me and laughs. "I take it you like the dress?" she questions. I laugh nodding. She smirks. "One last thing." She grins and places a tiara on my head. "You've already won" she winks encouragingly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :) Read, review, comment? Maybe chapter three will be up later today. 3


End file.
